What Makes A Home
by AS-83
Summary: 3 children, hurt and abused by their families, decide to run away. By fate they meet up, and start a new life together, and try to leave their past behind.But nothing is ever easy for the Golden Trio now, is it?
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note(IMPORTANT):**_

 **Um, hi! I don't know how you found this story, but I'm glad you did. I just want to point out that this story contains abuse, both verbal and physical,so if you're not comfortable with that... it's nothing really graphic, but still abuse. So yeah. Rated M to be safe, I'm not the best with FanFiction ratings...**

* * *

 _Disclaimer(always wanted to do that): I do not own Harry Potter, he doesn't have my name written on his shoe like Woody in_ Toy Story _, so yeah, enjoy_

* * *

Anyone who knows Harry Potter (which wasn't many) knew he was NOTHING like the stories made him out to be.

"BOY!" Uncle Vernon hollered, his voice echoing in Harry's small cupboard.

"Coming," a 4-year old Harry replied, hastily fiddling with the faulty lock on the cupboard door. The lock was old, and sometimes locked itself, soHarry oftenhadto open it himself. Succeeding in opening the door, he rushed out to

see what Uncle Vernon wanted.

"Get the mail boy, make yourself useful," ordered Vernon, Harry nodded, and rushed to the door as quickly as he could without running. He winced when he realised that the 2 parcels were addressed to Dudley. It was his birthday next week, and Harry  
/was not looking forward to it. The Dursleys would go out to some awesomeplace, leaving Harry with with Mrs Figg, the woman who lived down the road and was obsessed with her cats. Harry hated it. He quickly delivered someimportant-

looking letters to Uncle Vernon, and the 2 parcels to Dudley, who snatched them away and wiped it with his sleeve, as an effort to get rid of Harry's "cooties"

"What have you _got_ , Diddy- kins?" Came Aunt Petunias shrill voice, ignoring Harry entirely

"Presents!" Said Dudley in a sickening voice that made Harry want to throw up. Excusing himself hurriedly, Harry went into his cupboard, unable of hearing Aunt Petunia gushing over Dudley anymore. Harry sighed, and leant his head against the inside  
/of the cupboard door, and,mumblingto himself, imagined what life would be like if his parents were still alive.

* * *

 _ **Hermione**_

Hermione Granger was a peculiar child, to say the least. By the age of four, she was already reading small chapter books, and parts of the newspaper that was in big print. Any normal personwould think her parents would be proud. But no normal

person wereclose with the Grangers. Disgusted by howtheir daughter was a 'nosy twit', Mr and Mrs Granger were firm believers of the saying 'Children should be seen and not heard.'Because of this, Hermione was not shown around

in public, and was forced to spend her days parents did not care what she did, so long as she stayed out of their way. So Hermione read. A lot. In fact, Hermione was asked by her kindergarten teacher to move up a grade, but Hermione

refused, scared of what her parents would to her if she did.

"Hermione, dear, would you mind getting me some tea?" Came Mrs Grangers voice. Wincing, Hermione obliged, and put the kettle on. While it was boiling, her mother called her over. Mrs Granger put her hands on her daughters cheek, causing Hermione to  
/flinch.

"I hope you know we love you, Hermione," said her mother.

"You... we want whats best for you, and _this_ is best for you. You won't-"

Just then, the kettle went off. Hermione went to attend to it. As she continued to set up the tea, she thought to herself how different life would be if her parents _loved_ her. If they were _proud_.

* * *

 _ **Ron**_

Being the youngest son in a family of nine didn't get you very far, especially if you're one year older than the only girl.

" _Ron"_ came Mrs Wealsleys shrill voice. "Come down here!"

Ron groaned to himself. Coming down meant chores. And chores andmeant... Ron scurried down the many stairs quickly. Molly pushed an almost empty bowl of porridge in front of him. Ron ate it as quickly as possible. "You can degnome the garden withFred  
and George," Said Molly, pointing to Fred in George who were already outside. Ron ran out to join them.

"Took your time" Said Fred, grinning.

"Bill andCharlie are coming back today." George said. He seemed excited about it, the opposite of what Ron was feeling. He winced as he heard a car engine coming to a stop behind them. Fred and George ran up to it, then being hugged by two tall  
/red-headed figures. "Hey Ronnie, no hug for your brothers?" Charlie said in mock hurt. Everyone else, excluding Arthur, who had gone inside to see his wife,laughed. Ron shifted uncomfortably and turned his gaze away.

"The gits too _scared,_ Charlie" laughed Fred. Ron winced and started to go inside, when Bill called him back. He shoved his bag into Ron's arms and said to Fred and George, "Has he been giving you guys trouble?"

Fred and George grinned. Ron stared. _Come on,_ he thought. _I've been good. I've been nothing_ but _good."_ He's been alright Bill," said George. "I'll take your bag."

"No, Ron can," Smirked Bill. "Ungrateful Git hasn't even said hello yet".

Sighing, Ron pulled both Bill and Charlies trunks to the house, leaving the four brothers to joke around.

"Put them at the door, Ron," said Mrs Weasley. Obeying, Ron excused himself to his room, where he absent-mindedly fidgeted with a large bruise on his arm, under his sleeve. Not for the first time, Ron imagined himself being someone, _anyone_ else  
witha loving family. Anyone but him.

* * *

 **Bam! Done! So other chapters will be different than this, only one or 2 povs,**

 **I just did 3 for the first one. I hope you Enjoyed!**


	2. 2 Hermiones little thought

_**Well, I take l a long time to update... oops... I'm sooo sorry, been busy with exams and stuff (it sucks). They will be over soon though, so I hopefully won't take to long with the updates. Again, soo sorry. I'm planning that each chapter will be for one persons POV, first one was an exception for being, well, first**_

* * *

 **Hermione**

Hermione winced as she heard her dads car pull up in the driveway. She quickly shoved her books under her bed and raced down to greet him. She heard her mother greeting him, scolding him for something Hermione couldn't hear, but she didn't need to. Her  
father smelt faintly of alcohol, and was clearly having trouble walking, even though he tried to hide it. As he walked to the table, Mrs Granger scolded, "don't think you're getting any dinner, Joshua, after pulling that stunt!" grinned. Then he spotted  
Hermione.

"Hermione, dearest, have you set the table?"

The 4-year-old nodded. "And made dinner. I-Its stew…"

"Now Hermione" said her dad, leaning close, so Hermione could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Do you have a speaking problem?"

Hermione winced."No…" she said softly.

"Then do not stumble on your words." Said her father sternly. When Hermione nodded he leaned out and went to the dining room. He sat down across from his wife, who had started eating. She sighed when her husband sat down and Hermione placed his dinner  
in front of him.

"Don't think you'll get away with this Joshua. While you throw all this good food up into the toilet. It won't be me who's cleaning it up."said Mrs Granger. Her husband just grinned. Which quickly vanished when he saw crumbs of toast on the corner of  
the table. "Whats that?" He said to Hermione, his quiet voice sending a shiver up her spine.

"I-i was…." Hermione took a deep breath. "I had toast. After-"

"And did I give my permission?" Said her father, in a menacingly low voice.

"No, but-"

"Do you work for the money?" Her fathers voice was now getting louder by the second.

"Im sorry! I wasn't…" cried a terrified Hermione.

"And yet you didn't think to clean up after yourself? Your mother deals with you enough as it is, without having to clean up after you!"

The mother in question was watching the whole scene play out in front of her. She had seen this before, and knew better then to interrupt, especially if husband was drunk.

"Go to your room. Don't think your getting any dinner tonight, you good for nothing .."

Hermione nodded and quickly scampers up the stairs to her bedroom, and closed the door behind her, refusing to hear the end of her fathers rant.

"Its you her wanted to keep her, not me" came her mothers voice.

Hermione flinched. She grabbed her headphones from under her bed, stolen from her fathers vast collection of electronics. He needed them, see, because he was worked in an electronic business that was none of the business of obnoxious little girls.

She put on her favourite song at the moment, the one fully of violins. Hermione loved the sound of violins.

She grabbed a book from her bedside table, and, pulling the bed covers over her head, started to read. She knew her parents won't come into her room, but she could never be to careful. The book was titled T _he War that Saved my Life_ by Kimberly  
Brubaker Bradley. Hermione loved it. _I didn't_ , the book read. _Not ever. I had run away once and I'd run away_ again. Just by that one sentence, a small thought snuck into her head.


	3. Rons little thought

_**Notes: ok, so this is early! I'm proud, considering the HUGE wait between the first and second chapter. Please don't expect the spaces to be this short, I don't have a updating plan thingy. Also, Amista, thanks for letting me know about spelling errors. English is not my first language, so I would appreciate it if you guys would let me know all the spelling errors. And the rating for the story I'm not sure about, so to let me know what I should do with it I would appreciate. Just one more thing to ask, I know there's a lot but; Enjoy the story! And Harry's POV is next.**_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be posting on aFanFiction website now would I?_

* * *

Ron could hear his siblings cries of delight from his room in the attic. He peered out the window and could see them flying on their brooms, playing quidditch. Even Ginny was playing, and she was only three. He heard his mother shout something to them,  
and he watched as they all came rushing off their brooms to go inside. For lunch, probably. Ron rushed to the kitchen as well, hoping to get at least some food. He knew, since it was Bill and Charlie's first day back, it was highly unlikely, but Ron  
was starving. He hadn't eaten any breakfast. His family was sitting around the dining room eating lunch, not even acknowledging his presence, or the fact that he wasn't in the room to start with. Ron didn't care. In fact, he took that to his advantage  
and snuck into the kitchen, making sure no-one was watching. He knew he wasn't going to get any lunch, especially if he asked for it, so he had to take it himself. He knew what would happen if he got caught, so he hastily grabbed an apple of the bench  
and shoved it into his large jumper, which used to be Charlie's. None of the hand-me-downs really fitted Ron, who, although tall for his age, was as thin as a stick. Making sure the apple was as hidden as it could get, he snuck out of the kitchen.  
He had to pass the dining room to get to the stairs, but he knew they would just ignore him if he didn't make a sound. Ron's plan worked for the most part, until Ginny saw him stub his toe. Being the innocent 3-year old she was, of course she had  
to make sure her brother was ok. "Are you ok Ronnie?" She asked worriedly. Everyone turned to where Ginny was looking. Charlie and Bill laughed.

"Did the little kid hurt himself?" Bill asked mockingly. Ron winced as Bill came over to him. He looked down and the mock worried look on his face disappeared. "Whats that?" He asked, pointing right where the apple was peeking out. Ron flinched. It must  
have moved when he stumbled.

"its noth-" he began, but Bill had snatched it out of his hands. He laughed.

"Is Ickle Ronnie hungry?" He asked. Arthur walked over to them and Bill gave him the apple, grinning. He knew what was going to happen.

"Thought you could take a apple Ronnie? Without asking?" Said Arthur, voice emotionless. Ron didn't have time to reply.

SMACK!

Arthurs hand came down onto Ron head. Hard.

Ron didn't say anything. He just attempted to sit up, his ears ringing. It hurt.

Don't cry, he thought to himself. Crying makes it worse.

Charlie and Bill were grinning. Molly just rolled her eyes. Fred and George were teasing Ron, but Ron couldn't hear them. As soon as he was on his feet he scampered up to his room, closing the door behind him. Then, and only then, he began to breath.  
In and out, slowly. He wouldn't cry. He couldn't cry. He won't. Cry. He wiped away the blood from his head and got a old shirt to put on it, to stop the bleeding. He looked out the window. He could see the village from the attic. He could see people  
running. Before he could stop it, small thought pushed its way into Ron's head.


	4. Harrys POV

Start writing your story


End file.
